happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Quackery
Dr. Quackery is a fan character. Character bio Dr. Quackery is a dark green duck who is an alleged doctor. Despite his outfit (which is probably stolen from someone else) and his main job, he actually has no medical license to prove himself as a certified doctor. He is absolutely loathed by other characters who are real doctors (except for Lumpy for obvious reasons) because of that. However, unaware tree friends tend to visit him really often, possibly due to the fact that he costs far less and he often promises that whatever disease/injury his "patients" are having will be cured quickly in one way or another. Despite his "clean" looks, his house is an entirely different story. He lives in a small shack that is completely isolated from the rest of the houses in the Town. It is painted brightly, but the paint job itself is very shoddy. If the outside is not enough, the inside just proves it even more at how questionable his service is. First things first, the interior tends to be extremely messy, so messy that characters like Petunia may instantly snap. Even the waiting room does not look hygienic at all. If one does not die from waiting in such wretched place, there is still the actual practice. Dr. Quackery's room is just as messy, as he has random items scattered around and he appears to assemble every furniture and tool using pieces of junk. In fact, his house is not too far away from the junkyard, meaning that he can simply "decorate" his house with more of those things. As for his practice, it is no less awful. He has little to no medical skills and only "claims" that whatever he is doing can cure the poor tree friend. His tools range from used syringes to machines of questionable origin. All of them are gathered from random places. If one can survive Dr. Quackery's torturous "treatment", consider himself/herself suffering from a fate worse than death. One might consider committing suicide using the "medicine" that he prescribed or outright gave to him/her. Apparently, he has intense hatred towards Aurora, due to the fact that she has been hunting him down, claiming that Dr. Quackery has extreme mental problems and needs to be given some sort of mental therapy. Even without moving out from his shack, Aurora never seems to succeed in capturing him, not even with the help of police, thanks to Dr. Quackery already setting up traps that only he knows. Even then, like other tree friends, Dr. Quackery can die horrible deaths. If his tools do not strike him back, then the self-inflicted disease caused by the environment he is living in will do. In other words, his deaths tend to be extremely grossed out compared to the usual gory deaths. Dr. Quackery's episodes Starring roles *This Won't Hurt a Bit *Turducken Cover *Who's the Doctor Here? *Dim Light Paws *Quack Under Pressure *Doc It Up *Doctors Strange *Dr. Quackery's Frightful Smoochie Featuring roles *Burns Like the Sun *Beak For Yourself *Teeth to Spare *Dirty Dozen *The Doctor is In(sane) *Little Overgrowth *A Hole Lotta Fear *Tailure is Not an Option *The Gender Bend Story *Heavy Tusk *Just the Bite Size *Punching My Card *Trading Faces *Hearing Vision *The Sweet Taste of Success *Say It Ain't Sew *Electric Heart *Three Tails to Tell *Baby and Me *Flynn Sees a Shrink *Pace Out *Cam I Am *High Pitched *The Platybo Effect *Gold One's Hand *Mask Our Feelings *Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick *I'm Under Attract *Points To The Worse *Hear We Go *Stink Differently *The Tooth About Love *Inhospitable Hospital *Wipeout Cure *I, Beaver-bot Appearances *Wingless Misery *Spike Up Your Life *Todd: Funny Moments *BatHood *Attention Seeker *Zombie Apocalypse (The Epic Episode) *The Hospice Project *Be a Doll *Within a Wheelchair Deaths #Burns Like the Sun: Scalded in the face. #Beak For Yourself: Crushed when Lumpy crashes into his wall. #Turducken Cover: Either suffocates or roasts to death. #Dirty Dozen: Crushed by Pudgy. #Who's the Doctor Here: Head cut open with a saw. #The Doctor is In(sane): Run over by an ambulance. #Wingless Misery: Sliced by glass. #Dim Light Paws: Drowned. #The Gender Bend Story: Falls into a pit of spikes. #Spike Up Your Life: Dies when the school explodes. #Heavy Tusk: Attacked and shredded into pieces by animals. #Just the Bite Size: Mauled by Toothy's tail. #Trading Faces: Falls to his death. #Electric Heart: Blasted into the sky. #Flynn Sees a Shrink: Grown and compressed in a closet room. #Pace Out: Sliced by the projector's film. #Quack Under Pressure: Dies of blood loss after being stabbed by his badge. #Doc It Up: Smashed against a wall by Sickly's snot. #The Hospice Project: Hanged to death. #High Pitched: Ears exploded and dies from blood lose. #The Platybo Effect: Sawed in half. #Gold One's Hand: Eaten alive by The Clams. #Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick: Burnt to crisp. #I'm Under Attract: Impaled by multiple sharp tools at the back of his head. #Points To The Worse: Has a sharp item impaled through his head. #Doctors Strange: Crushed. #Hear We Go: Crashed into and sliced by broken windshield. #Dr. Quackery's Frightful Smoochie - Spooky: Skin, muscle, and organs ripped out from his skeleton from being badly scared. #Dr. Quackery's Frightful Smoochie - Ghastly: Head explodes. #Dr. Quackery's Frightful Smoochie - Scary: Succumbs to his brutal head injury. Injuries #Just the Bite Size: Arms bitten off by Toothy's tail. #Mask Our Feelings: Face sliced off. #Inhospitable Hospital: Catches Sicky Ricky's diseases. #Dr. Quackery's Frightful Smoochie - Ghastly: Skin boiled and eyes burst from sunlight. (before death) #Dr. Quackery's Frightful Smoochie - Scary: Part of his head ripped off. (before death) Kill count *Tweets: 2 ("This Won't Hurt a Bit", "The Hospice Project") *Pierce: 1 ("This Won't Hurt a Bit" debatable) *Rotisserie: 1 ("Turducken Cover") *Fatty: 1 ("Dirty Dozen") *Handy: 1 ("Who's the Doctor Here?") *Cuddles: 1 ("Who's the Doctor Here?") *Nutty: 3 ("Who's the Doctor Here?", "Dim Light Paws", "Quack Under Pressure") *Psycho: 1 ("The Doctor is In(sane)") *Cast: 1 ("Little Overgrowth") *Nurse: 2 ("Little Overgrowth", "High Pitched" along Echoes) *Squabbles: 1 ('Dim Light Paws") *Lumpy: 1 ("Tailure is Not an Option") *Aurora: 1 ("The Gender Bend Story") *Puffy: 1 ("Todd: Funny Moments" (in Todd's fantasy)) *Sniffles: 3 ("Electric Heart", "The Hospice Project", "Doctors Strange") *Chroma: 1 ("Flynn Sees a Shrink") *Humphrey: 1 ("Flynn Sees a Shrink") *Mono: 1 ("Pace Out") *Germy: 1 ("Quack Under Pressure") *Random: 1 ("Quack Under Pressure") *Fungus: 1 ("Doctors Strange") *Fizzles: 1 ("The Tooth About Love") Trivia *He has similar color scheme as the killer ducks in the episode "Mime to Five" and the arcade game Hare Trigger. Also, he wears the same doctor suit as Mole's in "A Sucker for Love". *He has a dead pet bird kept in a broken cage. *The "dark desaturated green" parts on both hands are actually not gloves. Instead, they are just part of his feathers, thus tricking the poor patients further. *His name comes from the term "quack doctor", as well as the word "quackery" itself. Both words have similar meanings: fraudulent or ignorant medical practices. *If his patient dies during his practice, he often collects the poor tree friend's internal organs either for his own collection (located in a basement whose entrance is hidden to everyone else) or for money (by, obviously, taking part in illegal organ trafficking). *His character concept is intentionally made to contrast most "good medic"-type characters (though he is not the first of this kind, either, as there are countless other fan characters that are using this concept). While other medics occasionally fail (and thus, killing others or getting killed) due to mostly indirect factors or simply plain bad luck, Dr. Quackery's concept goes on for the straight-up "horrible medic", despite his looks and being friendly towards everyone but Aurora (though the fake-looking red cross emblem is a giveaway that he cannot be trusted). *He could be based off of Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama. *He appears to be in a perpetual debt, as shown by his mailbox constantly overflowing with letters related to delinquent bill payments (they're all marked with a red "$" sign to distinguish from regular letters), which are often shown in every instance where the outside of his shack is shown. *Nutty and Sniffles are his most frequent victims. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Ducks Category:Green Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Season 68 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters who wear clothes